Horror in the Backwoods of Wisconsin
by raccoonoutback
Summary: The gang head out to Hyde's deceased grandpas house,which he has just inherited. It's out in the backwoods of Wisconsin.


Info:This is the first chapter of this terrifying tale. More coming soon.

Disclaimer:I do not own That 70s show or any of the characters. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes. Enjoy.

It was a rainy evening,and the sun was starting to sink down. Kelso's van was low on gas. Him and the gang were on a trip to Hyde's estranged great great grandpa's house. Two days prior,Hyde had gotten a letter about an inheritance. Apparently gramps had just kicked off,and left his entire estate to Steven.

"I dunno about this road,it looks kinda sketchy." Eric said shortly after they had pulled off of the main highway.

"Would you relax Foreman? It's just an old country road." Hyde replied.

"I feel like were on Scooby Doo!" Kelso said with a big grin on his face.

"I get to be Scooby!" Fez shouted from the back of the van.

"Well,I'm obviously Daphne." said Jackie.

Meanwhile,Fez was going through Candy withdraw. He was on the back seat starting to touch himself. "What the hell Fez?!" Jackie shrieked.

"Ayee! I have needs!" Came Fez's shaky voice.

"Just put your pants back on man!" Eric said as he covered Donna's eyes.

Kelso spoke up and said,"I'm the only one that gets naked in this van!"

"Nuh uh! Pam Macey,AND Eric's slut sister both got naked in this van!" Jackie said in disgust.

"Well damn Jackie,if you wanna get naked go ahead!" said Kelso. Hyde reached over the front seat and gave Kelso a purple nurple. "Damn Hyde! I'm trying to drive the van!"

"Alright,everybody. Pipe down,we need to get some gas." Hyde said,trying not to laugh. "According to this map,there should be a gas station just down the road."

"I see it,it looks all creepy. Maybe they'll have a freak show!" Kelso said,grinning again.

"Kelso,this isn't a horror movie." Donna said.

There was only one vehicle in the parking lot. It must have been an employee's truck. Kelso hit the brakes and pulled off of the road,and up to a gas pump. The name of the gas station was "Bubba's Gas and chips". It looked old,and run down. But it was the only gas station for miles,so there wasn't much of a selection. "I have to go the bathroom...DONNA!" Jackie squawked while staring at Donna. They wandered off to the bathroom outback,while the boys pumped the gas. Kelso was leaning on the pump,Hyde and Fez went inside to get pop and candy,and Eric was wandering around the building.

Donna and Jackie were both sitting in a stall when they heard the bathroom door open. They heard a man mumbling to himself. It was hard to make out what he was saying,but it was something like this "Little girls...they smell so good. They make this bathroom smell so good. Those panties that one girl left in here...they smelled so good. Heh heh"

"What a pervert!" Donna yelled as she burst out of the stall. The man jumped back and stared at Donna's breast. He was in his 40s and balding,he was wearing a flannel shirt and bib overalls. Both of which were due for a wash. "Come on Jackie,lets get out of here!"

"Donna! I'm not done yet!" Jackie said meekly. The man perked his head up as he heard yet another girl speak.

"Get the hell out of here!" Donna yelled as she angrily took a step towards the man. Just a moment later Kelso came running into the bathroom.

"Jackie?! Are you guys alright?" Kelso said before noticing the man standing in the corner.

"Whoa! Dude this is like,the ladies bathroom...and I'm like pretty sure your not a lady!"

"Boy,I'm chatting with the ladies. You'd best get out of here before I blow your brains out!" the man said as Kelso stood in the door way looking freaked out. He was probably freaked out at the man's appearance. A man in the ladies room was one thing,but a man that looked like this was just freaky.

"We were not chatting with you! You came in here to be all creepy!" Donna hollered as Hyde,Fez and Eric all came through the door. Just as they came in,Jackie was coming out of the stall. She shrieked when she saw the disturbing figure in the corner. Suddenly the man ran past Donna,grabbing her boob and crashing into Hyde,Fez and Eric! He stumbled out the door as he said "I'll bang the red head! Oh yes,I'll make her like it!" Hyde and Eric chased him around back of the gas station until they came to the tree line. Hyde and Eric stopped,but the man ran straight into the woods and didn't look back.

Eric went into the gas station to talk to the clerk,while the rest of the gang headed back to the van. The building was old and dirty. The woman working at the counter said "Hello stranger."  
"Would you happen to know anything about a dirty guy in the women's restroom? My girlfriend was practically sexually assaulted in there." Eric asked as he looked at the woman,who honestly didn't look any cleaner than the man from the bathroom.  
"Oh,it must have been your friend's imagination. No one's been through here all day,and noone lives within 5 miles."  
"No,there was definitely someone in the bathroom. We all saw him! Hell,he practically got to second base with Donna!"  
"Brother always did have a way with the ladies." The woman muttered under her breath.  
"Brother? You just said there was noone else here!" Eric said with a confused look.  
"Sir can I help you with anything? I think you've worn out your welcome here." The woman said as she raised a magnum from behind the counter.  
"Oh Shit!" Eric froze in place.  
"Now listen here young man,you and your friends are gonna get back in that vehicle. and your gonna get back on the highway. Your gonna go back where ever you came from." the woman said quietly as she held the firearm not four feet from Eric.  
"Yes ma'am,will leave right now." Eric started to shake as he turned and went out the door. He ran to the van and jumped in the open side door,pulling it shut behind him. "Lets go,now!" Eric said as the woman came out the door,holding the magnum at arms length.  
"Oh my Gosh! She's got a gun!" Donna screamed as she looked over at Eric.  
"Go Kelso!" Eric screamed into Kelso's ear.  
"I'm trying! I'm trying! The van wont start!" Kelso was turning the key,again and again. The woman was now 5 feet away from the car.  
"You kids shouldn't come a stickin' your nose where it don't belong!" The woman yelled as she pointed the gun straight at Donna through the side window. A split second later the van started and Kelso slammed on the gas,just as the woman pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the pavement and ricocheted into the woods. The van rolled out of the dusty parking lot and back onto the country road. They kept driving,deeper into the backwoods of Wisconsin.


End file.
